


Fireteam Golden Wings Group Chat

by xamuletx



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sarcasm, Shenanigans, good old banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: How a fireteam stay in touch.Featuring: salt, sarcasm and centuries out-dated memes (maybe in that order)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a chatroom kind of layout before so guidance is appreciated. 
> 
> Kudos are love, comments are life xD

**CAIN entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CAIN: Why did I join a fireteam called “Golden Wings” again?

 

**ALETA entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**NOX entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**ARELI entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ALETA: Because you have the hots for me?

CAIN: What are you, seven?

NOX: By all means no one is stopping you from leaving.

CAIN: Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you?

ALETA: Children, stop fighting. I will be stopping Cain from leaving. He is an honorary member of this Fireteam and will be treated as such.

ALETA: Besides, Chloe-9 joined as well.

CAIN: Chloe’s part of this fireteam too?

 

**CHLOE-9 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CHLOE-9: I heard my name called from the Void?

CAIN: What are you doing here?

CHLOE-9: Stop asking questions and just go with the flow, my fiery friend.

CAIN: ….

CAIN: Fine.

NOX: Yeah boy. Heel like a good dog.

 

**SEBASTIAN-13 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

SEBASTIAN-13: stop being a duck Nox

SEBASTIAN-13: *dick

SEBASTIAN-13: duck works too tho I guess

ALETA: wow :””””D

NOX: You're supposed to defend me >:(

CAIN: What are those… things you're typing?

CHLOE-9: They're called emojis

CHLOE-9: Pre-Golden Age communications

CAIN: How do you make them?

ALETA: Awww you wanna join in on the fun?

 

**NOX is typing.**

 

ALETA: Areli showed us how to.

CAIN: Areli?

 

**ARELI reentered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ARELI: Hello

SEBASTIAN-13: areli is our resident warlock

ARELI: (◕‿◕✿)

CAIN: What is that?

NOX: A textface? I think?

ARELI: ^̮^

ALETA: You'll pick them up xD

ALETA: Get your Ghost to save them so you can use them later

CAIN: …. I think I'll pass for now

CHLOE-9: :L

CAIN: Not you as well.

CHLOE-9: It’s fun :P

CHLOE-9: You can make all sorts of funny faces!

CAIN: Seems like it.

CAIN: Got some bounties to report in.

CAIN: See you guys later.

CAIN: Maybe.

 

**CAIN left [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CHLOE-9: He so totally likes it here!

NOX: Really?

NOX: I was getting the feeling that he hates us all.

CHLOE-9: Nah. He'll stick around.

CHLOE-9: If you're nice to him.

CHLOE-9: Which you weren't being >:|

NOX: ?!?!?!

ALETA: The gal has got a point, young padawan

SEBASTIAN-13: you cant see but im nodding in agreement as well

NOX: Areli?

ARELI: ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

NOX: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

ALETA: xDDD

SEBASTIAN-13: just be nice to the dude

ARELI: “Be kind to unkind people, they need it the most.”

ARELI: I don't have a source but it still stands

CHLOE-9: ^^^^

CHLOE-9: Just try please?

NOX: ….

NOX: Fine.

ALETA: You even type the same way

SEBASTIAN-13: yeah that totally means youre gonna be best friends for life

SEBASTIAN-13: im being sarcastic by the way

ARELI: We know Seb, we know


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBASTIAN-13 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

SEBASTIAN-13: so

 

**ALETA entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ALETA: What did you do

SEBASTIAN-13: why do you immediately assume ive done something 

 

**ARELI entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ARELI: Because you usually have?

SEBASTIAN-13: wow

SEBASTIAN-13: the confidence you have in me is inspiring

ALETA: We do have confidence in you

ALETA: We're confident you've done something

SEBASTIAN-13: youre hilarious

ALETA: xDDD

 

**CAIN entered  [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**CHLOE-9 entered  [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CHLOE-9: So what have you done?

SEBASTIAN-13: nothing!

CAIN: I find that hard to believe for some reason

SEBASTIAN-13: well…

ALETA: I knew it!

SEBASTIAN-13: theoretically

SEBASTIAN-13: how angry do you think shaxx will be when he finds out someone knocked one of his ahamkara skulls off it's mounting 

SEBASTIAN-13: theoretically

ARELI: Oh dear Traveler x(

CHLOE-9: Boiii

CHLOE-9: you is dead

CAIN: I'm inclined to agree

CAIN: Can I watch when he gets you?

 

**NOX entered  [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

NOX: does anyone have any idea why Shaxx is flipping tables?

ALETA: read up

NOX: ….

NOX: it was nice knowing you Seb

NOX: I'll get my vermilion stripe ready

SEBASTIAN-13: woah

SEBASTIAN-13: that's a bit extreme 

ALETA: I don't even think I can get you out of this one

SEBASTIAN-13: so that's it

CAIN: I wonder what Shaxx will do to you

CHLOE-9: As funny as this is 

CHLOE-9: We need to think of something

NOX: We can't trick shaxx 

NOX: He's already seen

ALETA: Who's at the Tower right now?

NOX: me and Areli are here

NOX: I’m hanging out in Areli's apartment

NOX: Areli left a while ago

NOX: said he had something to do

SEBASTIAN-13: oh no

SEBASTIAN-13: Areli what are you doing

 

**ARELI reentered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ARELI: Nothing

SEBASTIAN-13: youre a terrible liar

NOX: Areli you get your ass back here

CAIN: I don't get it 

CAIN: What's the matter?

ALETA: Areli has a tendency to be self-sacrificing

ALETA: you're gonna go tell him it was you aren't you?

ARELI: Maybe?

NOX: you stay right where you

NOX: I'm running as fast as I can

 

**ARELI went idle.**

 

NOX: Oh no you don't you little

NOX: I'm too late

NOX: Oh my Traveler

NOX: He's shouting

ALETA: omg

NOX: People are looking

NOX: Holy sh 

NOX: Areli just  _ hugged shaxx _

CAIN: What?

SEBASTIAN-13: hes so ded 

NOX: Shaxx hasn't got a scooby 

CAIN: Scooby?

ALETA: hasn't got a clue what's going on

NOX: !!!!!

CHLOE-9: What?! What happened?!

NOX: Areli just offered shaxx his  _ Jade Rabbit _

ALETA: Seb you have got some grovelling to do

SEBASTIAN-13: erm

NOX: Shaxx is actually speechless

NOX: I've never seen him like this

NOX: I got a picture 

 

**NOX uploaded image.**

 

CAIN: Damn you're actually right.

NOX: What were you expecting???

NOX: Areli’s walking away now

NOX: Shaxx is just standing there 

NOX: The frames look concerned

CAIN: Can a robot look concerned?

SEBASTIAN-13: excuse me?

CHLOE-9: That was a stupid thing to say Cain.

CAIN: I apologise, that was insensitive.

CHLOE-9: Yeah it was but I accept your apology

SEBASTIAN-13: same just try to do better

CAIN: I will. 

 

**ARELI reentered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ARELI: That was… not as bad as I thought it would be. 

SEBASTIAN-13: i owe you one reli 

ARELI: nah it's cool

CAIN: You got my respect.

CHLOE-9: 0:

ALETA: Very high praise from our resident Flameforger 

ARELI: I'm flattered <3

CAIN: I regret saying anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEBASTIAN-13 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

SEBASTIAN-13: omg

SEBASTIAN-13: areli is having an identity crisis

SEBASTIAN-13: it's literally the funniest thing i’ve ever seen

 

**CHLOE-9 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**CAIN entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CAIN: What did you do to him?

 

**SEBASTIAN-13 sent an image.**

 

CHLOE-9: What _did_ you do to him?

CHLOE-9: Why is he just sitting there with his head in his hands?

 

**ALETA entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ALETA: I swear to the Traveler if you've broken Areli no one will forgive you

SEBASTIAN-13: its not that bad

SEBASTIAN-13: i hope

CHLOE-9: Where are you in that image?

SEBASTIAN-13: my room

ALETA: Why is Areli shirtless?

ALETA: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SEBASTIAN-13: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

CHLOE-9: OMG

CAIN: What?

CAIN: Why does that face look like that?

SEBASTIAN-13: coz we were FUCKING

SEBASTIAN-13: ya boi was on the pull

SEBASTIAN-13: was being the key word here

CAIN: ….

ALETA: and then he had his identity crisis?

SEBASTIAN-13: yup pretty much

CHLOE-9: I had no idea Areli was so *flailing*

 

**NOX entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

NOX: built like a gd tank?

CHLOE-9: Yes!

NOX: neither does anyone else actually

ALETA: I think it his robes that make him look small

ALETA: even though he's like taller than me

SEBASTIAN-13: oi! stop drooling over my man

SEBASTIAN-13: lol

CHLOE-9: now that I think about it

CHLOE-9: I don't think I've ever seen him standing up properly

CHLOE-9: like he's always leaning or sitting down on something

CAIN: We're getting off topic

CAIN: Why is he having an identity crisis?

 

**ARELI entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ARELI: I forgot the word

 

**ARELI went idle.**

 

CAIN: What?

ALETA: please explain Seb

SEBASTIAN-13: right ok

SEBASTIAN-13: so we're getting it on

NOX: you don't need to go into anymore detail

SEBASTIAN-13: spoilsport

NOX: I know you

SEBASTIAN-13: Anyway

SEBASTIAN-13: Areli switches to French, like he normally does and it's going great

ALETA: do I need to kinkshame you?

SEBASTIAN-13: stop interrupting

SEBASTIAN-13: And maybe

SEBASTIAN-13: so he's reciting some romantic poetry and then i assume he goes off on one

CHLOE-9: How romantic!

SEBASTIAN-13: but then he just stops

SEBASTIAN-13: with his hand between my legs

SEBASTIAN-13: And this totally lost look on his face

NOX: that was too much information

SEBASTIAN-13: And like I totally freak out

SEBASTIAN-13: did I do something wrong?

SEBASTIAN-13: but he just apologises and then explains what happened.

SEBASTIAN-13: And I'm not even joking, I laughed so hard

SEBASTIAN-13: so now he's in a bit of a huff with me as well as having an identity crisis

CHLOE-9: is Areli French?

ALETA: Yeah

ALETA: at least we assume so considering that was the only language he could speak when he first rezzed.

ALETA: drove me insane not knowing what he was talking about xD

CAIN: All he did was forget a word though?

SEBASTIAN-13: he knew what it was in English though

NOX: he what?

NOX: omg

NOX: that's actually hilarious

CHLOE-9: the reason Cain hasn't replied is because he's laughing too

 

**ARELI reentered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ARELI: I see how it is

ARELI: traitors

ARELI: traîtres

SEBASTIAN-13: i’m surprised you remembered that word

ARELI: maintenant tout ce que je vais faire, c'est parler français

ARELI: Voyons comment tu l'aimes alors

SEBASTIAN-13: oh no

ALETA: we weren't laughing at you Areli

ALETA: we were laughing with you

ARELI: rire en français puis

 

**ARELI left [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

SEBASTIAN-13: Areli just left

NOX: ermmmmm

SEBASTIAN-13: like he literally just picked up his stuff and left the apartment

NOX: well that didn't turn out like I thought it would

ALETA: oops

ALETA: come on group up

ALETA: we better go say sorry

CAIN: it's still kind of funny though

ALETA: I know just don't laugh when you apologise xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> traîtres - traitors  
> maintenant tout ce que je vais faire, c'est parler français - now all I'll speak is French  
> Voyons comment tu l'aimes alors - let's see how you like it then  
> rire en français puis - laugh in French then


	4. Chapter 4

**CHLOE-9 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CHLOE-9: I've sorted us all into family member friend types!

 

**CAIN entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CAIN: Oh no

CHLOE-9: How can you say that about your best friend? xD

CHLOE-9: My intentions are at their purest

CAIN: ‘~’

CHLOE-9: omg you used an emoji

CAIN: Don't read into it too much.

CHLOE-9: so if @everyone could be present that would be cool

CHLOE-9: I spent a lot of time on this 

 

**ALETA entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**NOX entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**SEBASTIAN-13 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**ARELI entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ALETA: awww

ALETA: we're family? 

CHLOE-9: Yup!

CHLOE-9: I've even written it down so it's permanent

CHLOE-9: like on actual paper

NOX: this is serious then

CHLOE-9: Of course! 

CHLOE-9: You all ready?

SEBASTIAN-13: as we'll ever be I guess

CHLOE-9: Ok here we go:

Aleta = the mom friend

Areli = the grandma friend 

Cain = the brother friend

Nox = the sister friend 

Sebastian = the cousin friend 

CHLOE-9: Now, I'm going to give you reasons for my decisions

SEBASTIAN-13: please do 

CHLOE-9: Aleta, you're the mom friend because you're always worrying about us all and it's amazing how much you love us even though we're kind of a hodge-podge of different personalities and you've never actually told anyone when you were first rezzed which I feel is a very “mom” thing to do xD

ALETA: I'm totally not crying rn

NOX: she is we're in the training room together

CHLOE-9: ^3^

CHLOE-9: Areli, you're the grandma friend because you're always making us stuff and make sure we're eating and, for some reason, you're always carrying sweets that are Exo and human friendly (even though I imagine they're super expensive) which is awesome! 

ARELI: Awww man <3 anything for you guys 

CHLOE-9: Cain oh Cain oh Cain

CAIN: I have a bad feeling about this 

CHLOE-9: Cain, you're the brother friend because you're kinda annoying but we all love you, you have a rivalry with basically all you're friends going on and I often need to tell you that you can't fight everything.

CAIN: I was gonna be mad but that's quite accurate. 

CHLOE-9: Nox is the sister friend because no one can pick on us except you, you're usually nice but can be super scary sometimes and you're surprisingly good with advice for someone so newly rezzed.

NOX: that's so sweet but I'm not that young jeeez

CHLOE-9: Compared to us you are ;P

CHLOE-9: And now Sebastian

SEBASTIAN-13: hello :3

CHLOE-9: You are the cousin friend because you're really cool and always seem to understand our problems but we don't really see you that often which :(

SEBASTIAN-13: ive got the coolest reason out of all of you

ALETA: scuse you but that claim is mine 

NOX: she's only just managed to compose herself enough to write that btw

ALETA: stop calling me out Nox lol

ARELI: They're all pretty accurate 

 

**NOX sent an image.**

 

ALETA: Nox man 

ALETA: I will use you as target practice 

ALETA: with my knife

SEBASTIAN-13: definitely the mom friend 

CHLOE-9: It seems to be a work in progress xD


	5. Chapter 5

**ALETA entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ALETA: i've almost finished getting all your dawning presents

 

**CHLOE-9 entered  [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CHLOE-9: presents????

ALETA: yeah! it's the dawning in like 2 weeks 

 

**ARELI entered  [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CHLOE-9: ssssshhhhhhhhhhizzel

CHLOE-9: I totally forgot

CHLOE-9: I've been out on a mission for the past month

CHLOE-9: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

ARELI: I wouldn't worry about it 

CHLOE-9: nOT WORRY?!?!?!

ARELI: ermmm

CHLOE-9: awww man

ARELI: You don't have to get anyone presents 

ARELI: I missed the Dawning last year 

 

**CAIN entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

CAIN: I've got presents for the fireteam

CHLOE-9: D”””””:

CHLOE-9: was that supposed to make me feel better???

CAIN: ermmm???

CAIN: we can go shopping now if you want? I'm not doing anything

CHLOE-9: as if you had the choice xDDD

 

**CHLOE-9 left [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

**CAIN left [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ALETA: awwww Cain got us stuff

ARELI: I got you stuff this year

ALETA: You better have 

ALETA: lol joking

 

**NOX entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

NOX: wtf guys?

NOX: why are you up so early?

ALETA: it's like one in the afternoon

ALETA: where are you??

NOX: ugggggghhhh

NOX: sorry

NOX: I'm on Mars

NOX: And I am tired

NOX: bye

ARELI: it was nice talking I guess?? 

NOX: sssshhhhhh

 

**NOX left [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

ARELI: well then

 

**SEBASTIAN-13 entered [FIRETEAM GOLDEN WINGS COMMUNICATION CHANNEL]**

 

SEBASTIAN-13: what have you gotten me?

ARELI: wouldn't you like to know ;)

ALETA: ewww keep it child friendly please

SEBASTIAN-13: there aren't any children in the chat though

ALETA: yes there is

ALETA: you're here

ALETA: xDDD

SEBASTIAN-13: I should've expected that

ARELI: yes you should have x”””D 

SEBASTIAN-13: I'd just like to point out that I've done things no child would ever do

ALETA: awwww do you want us to tell you you're a big boy? 

ARELI: omg I'm crying xDD

SEBASTIAN-13: oi you're supposed to be on my side

ALETA: is he?

SEBASTIAN-13: omg I'm not getting you anything for the Dawning

ARELI: lies

ARELI: he's had everyone's presents ready for like 4 months 

SEBASTIAN-13: Areli?!?!?

ALETA: this is too good xDDD

SEBASTIAN-13: hey!!! 


End file.
